Balanced
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Yamis and Hikaris are balanced like Yin Yang. Have you heard of the people who represent this? Yami and Yugi have a very strong connection with each other that's can't be broken. You can't find one without the other one near by. This is a -Oneshot-


FireCacodemon: Yay...another update!

Yami: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

FireCacodemon: Sometimes I wish I did own Yu-Gi-Oh

Yugi: It would be cancled for sure then

* * *

><p>Balanced<p>

_Yamis and Hikaris are balanced like Yin Yang. Have you heard of the people who represent this? Yami and Yugi have a very strong connection with each other that's can't be broken. You can't find one without the other one near by._

"Yugi! Door!" Solomon called to Yugi. Yugi walked downstairs followed by Yami, both with a duel disks strapped down onto their arms. Both still active.

"Ok" Yugi told his grandpa before Yugi opened the front door. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were full of shock.

"Hiya Yugi" Rebecca said to Yugi in a calm tone of voice before Arthur looked at Yami behind Yugi and smiled.

"I hope we are not disturbing you two gentlemen" Arthur spoke and Yami shook his head.

"No. Not at all. Anyone who is a friend of the Muto is a friend of mine" Yami said with a smile. Rebecca looked at Yugi before giving him a hug. Yugi's face went bright red and he looked at Rebecca.

"You are not quiet use to this are you?" Rebecca asked after a few minuets. Yugi shook his head. Rebecca giggled before Yami sighed. Rebecca let go of Yugi and then looked at Yami.

"I hope Yugi forgave you Yami for selling his soul!" Rebecca yelled at Yami who flinched.

"Rebecca, I'm sure the Pharaoh has nightmares about that" Arthur told Rebecca. Yugi felt a wave of depression from Yami wash over him. Yugi felt as though tiny needles were piercing his skin. Yugi looked at Yami who was hiding his despair well just to keep everyone happy. Yugi could see the depression filling Yami's eyes. Yugi looked back at Rebecca before she noticed that Yugi seemed to show his depression.

"I'm sorry Yugi" Rebecca said to Yugi who gave a fake smile to Rebecca. Arthur noticed that Yami seemed a little off since Rebecca yelled at him.

"Yugi, shall we conclude our duel?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Yeah. You win Yami" Yugi told Yami who nodded. Yami and Yugi both shut down their duel-disks and Yami decided to leave Yugi with Rebecca. Arthur and Rebecca entered the game shop and Yami slipped off upstairs, noticed by Solomon and Arthur.

Yu-Gi-Oh – Balanced

There was a knock on the door and Yami went to open the door. Arthur stood there as the door opened.

"Can we talk Pharaoh?" Arthur asked Yami who nodded.

"Sorry about the room but it's the best I could do" Yami told Arthur who seemed to understand.

The room was completely spotless and nothing was out of place Arthur was impressed by this and smiled.

"Solomon tells me that you prefer being called Yami" Arthur told Yami who smiled. Yami knew that he was trying to strike a conversation between the two of them. If Yugi was not there with Yami the orichalcos came back to haunt him.

"I know you don't know me Yami but something is bothering you" Arthur told Yami. Yami sighed as Arthur knew something was wrong.

"I know Rebecca still holds a grudge against me because of what happened with the orichalcos and it still hurts me now." Yami told Arthur.

"Yes I can see why Yami. You did not take that loss very well" Arthur told Yami. Yami flinched after the last sentence.

"What's when I realised that I'm not happy and complete without Yugi being by my side" Yami said catching Arthur off guard. Arthur had no idea what Yami was going on about; Yami caught his look from the corner of his eye.

"So what you mean is that; in order for you to be happy and complete you will require Yugi to be by your side" Arthur asked.

"I feel balanced when Yugi's with me" Yami told Arthur.

"Balanced?" Arthur questioned Yami.

"Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang, two things that go together in perfect harmony. If Yugi's gone…like what happened when I lost Yugi. I became really angry at myself for letting it happen, depressed from the fact that I lost my first friend. All over negative. An untamed animal. I need Yugi with me so I can't hurt anyone or anything." Yami told Arthur. Arthur listened with fascination from what Yami has told him.

"Friends are not perfect Yami, they will slip up…"

"And I'll be there to catch Yugi" Yami interrupted Arthur.

"Yes, I'm sure you will be Yami. The way you treat Yugi when I hear you are much more valuable them him is truly astonishing. They way that you have both brightened each other's lives is truly amazing." Arthur told Yami.

"I still owe him a favour since he's the light and I'm nothing" Yami said.

"I won't call you nothing. Someone who needs someone's hand to guide them with. Yami you have something that not many people have with anyone" Arthur told Yami. Yami looked at Arthur confused for a minuet before Arthur chuckled.

"What would that be?" Yami asked Arthur.

"You will always remain loyal to people unless they get on your bad side." Arthur said making Yami smile.

"Thanks" Yami said before he walked over to the window and looked out of it.

"Yami. It has been a pleasure talking to you and I hope everything all works out for you. The orichalcos may still haunt you but I'm sure with Yugi you will concur it" Arthur told Yami before he left the room leaving Yami alone.

Yu-Gi-Oh – Balanced

The sunset can to end the day and Arthur and Rebecca were heading off to go home. Yugi and Yami had both come down to say farewell to Rebecca and Arthur. Before they had to leave Yami and Yugi were duelling each other with Rebecca cheering Yugi on. Yami was not really surprised though but still enjoyed the duel just as much. Arthur was watching them as well and noticed that even when it was Yugi, Yami never backed down from the duel.

"Well Yugi. I want you to take good care of your grandfather, yourself and Yami. Yami needs you more then you think." Arthur told Yugi causing him to look at Yami. Solomon chuckled at this and looked at Yugi. Yugi looked at Rebecca before Rebecca flung her arms around Yugi and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Yugi!" Rebecca yelled as she was hugging him. Yami watched Arthur before h nodded.

"Or Arthur, do you have to go?" Solomon asked Arthur who nodded.

"Yes. Sadly I have another place I need to go. Solomon, I did enjoy staying here and I would love to return back later." Arthur told Solomon.

The two of them left after getting Rebecca to let go of Yugi. Solomon headed back inside after waving both Rebecca and Arthur off. Yami and Yugi were the only two people outside now. The question came in Yugi's mind.

"Hey Yami. Why do you need to be looked after more?" Yugi asked Yami before he smiled and chuckled.

"The balance of light and darkness has been restored" Yami told Yugi.

"The only reason why you were unbalanced was because of an unexpected visit from Rebecca." Yugi told Yami.

"I told Arthur that I felt tamed when you were by my side" Yami told Yugi.

"That's why he said it." Yugi said and Yami nodded.

"Yeah. You know I still owe you something?" Yami asked Yugi who looked confused at Yami.

"What's that?" Yugi asked Yami. Yami turned to Yugi and smiled.

"Anything Yugi" Yami said.

"How about I help you get over your fear of the orichalcos?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I'm sure that will happen over time Yugi." Yami said.

"At least I can calm it down so you can sleep" Yugi told Yami who laughed.

"Yeah I guess you could do that" Yami said before they both headed off inside the game shop.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: I write this on paper first but as I was transfering it I changed it a bit.<p>

Yami: I'm sure no one cares about the paper version of it.

Yugi: I care. I get to check the handwriting

Yami: Only Yugi.

FireCacodemon: There's nothing wrong with my handwriting!

Yugi: I prefer reading things by hand and not just straight off the computer

Yami: Of course


End file.
